


Don't Piss Off the Nerd Angel

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: When Dean and Sam repeat a mistake made in their youth, Castiel get annoyed. Mud wrestling ensues.





	Don't Piss Off the Nerd Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: filthy.

"Crap, not again," Dean yelped as the Impala came speeding at him, Castiel, and Sam as they stood on a bridge. The spirit they were hunting had taken control of the Impala and the car was quickly approaching the trio. A similar thing had happened years earlier when Dean had first picked up Sam from Stanford to look for their father. 

Dean and Sam started running towards the side of the bridge to jump over. Castiel just stood in confusion looking at the car hurtling at him. Dean yelled, "Cas, run."

Castiel looked perplexed for a moment and then started running towards them. Sam dived over the bridge, but Dean climbed the rail and stopped, waiting for Castiel to catch up. Castiel took a flying leap over the side of the bridge, while Dean slid off the rail and caught the edge of the bridge. He was dangling in the air. He looked down, Castiel was lying face down on the muddy bank motionless. Sam was treading water, swimming towards Castiel. 

The Impala came to a screeching halt. Dean felt the temperature around his hands get cooler. A ghostly apparition appeared above him. Dean looked down quickly. He would land on the jagged rocks below. Castiel was beginning to stir. "Damn, this is going to hurt."

The apparition touched Dean's hand and a flash of cold enveloped him. Dean closed his eyes and let go. He waited for the pain of the jagged rocks, but instead felt his impact softened by something cold and slimy. He opened his eyes and realized he handed on top of Castiel. Castiel had thrown himself between Dean and the rocks. Castiel was facedown, lying prone on the rocks. Dean rolled off of Castiel. Castiel was caked in mud, filthy from head to toe. His dark, tousled hair was caked in mud. 

"Cas?"

Castiel painfully rolled over. "Hello, Dean." Sam arrived right at that moment, and helped Dean up. 

"You okay, Cas?"

"Okay is a relative term. If you mean if I'm still alive, I am in one piece more or less." Sam offered his hand to Castiel, but Castiel shook his head. "One moment, Sam"

Dean turned to Sam, "How were we that stupid, again?"

Castiel looked up at them, trying to wipe the mud from his face. "Again?"

"This has happened once before."

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he took Sam's hand and let himself be pulled up. Mud oozed out of his trench coat's pockets. His shoes were completely ruined. "You two jumped off a bridge before?"

Dean nodded slowly.

"So, you left the Impala on a haunted bridge. You got out of the Impala , walked down the bridge, the Impala chased you down the bridge, and you jumped over the side?"

"Ummmm, yeah." Dean looked at Castiel a little nervously.

Sam offered helpfully, "Dean fell in the mud that time."

Castiel pinned his gaze on Sam. Sam squirmed slightly. He rarely had to endure one of the Castiel's intense glares. "So, you had this same exact situation occur before?"

Sam gulped, "It was a little different that time. It was a woman in white before and not a ghost."

Castiel's eyes flashed blue faintly. "Can either of you tell me why we left the Impala on the end of the bridge, pointed in our direction?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean said, "Um, it was like thirteen years ago, Cas. A guy can forget…"

Castiel looked down at himself. The mud was starting to cake and harden. He looked at Dean who except for a few smudges was still relatively clean. Sam was wet, but wasn't all that muddy.

Dean looked at Castiel and started to laugh. He tried to stop, but the angel's hair had caked with all the hair standing straight up on end. Castiel frowned at him, which made Dean laugh harder. "Is this funny to you, Dean?"

"No, no, Cas. And that must have hurt like a son of a bitch when I landed on you. I really appreciate the save. I'm sorry." Dean couldn't, however, stop himself from laughing, because right then a big glob of mud fell from Castiel's hair onto his nose.

Sam kept a straight face and looked anywhere but at Castiel.

Castiel growled, "So, this is funny to you, Dean?" He picked up Dean and threw him over his shoulder. Dean struggled, but was no match for Castiel's strength when he was angry. Castiel pushed him into the mud and sat on him. Dean protested. "Cas, I'm sorry."

Sam started to laugh. Castiel shot him a death glare. He stood up. Sam stepped backwards. Right then, the apparition appeared next to Castiel. Castiel growled, "I don't have time for you. Close your eyes."

Sam and Dean closed their eyes, while Castiel smote the ghost in a bright blue burst of light. Castiel strode under the bridge closer to one of the pillars that held it up. He dug in the muck for a moment, and pulled out a locket. As the ghost began to appear next to Castiel again, Castiel melted the locket in a burst of energy and the ghost wailed and disappeared in a flash of light.

Dean had climbed to his feet by then. He was covered in the muck and mud now. Sam looked at him and laughed. Dean grabbed Sam and wrestled him to the ground. Dean and Sam engaged in a mud fight, rolling on the ground until both of their clothes were saturated in slime.

Castiel stared at them for a moment, shook his head, and then started to climb up the hill to the road. Sam and Dean slowly stood up. Dean rubbed his back. "You know, Sam, we aren't as young as we used to be."

"It was pretty dumb of us to leave the Impala on the bridge."

Dean nodded, "Not one of our stellar moments."

When they got to the top of the hill, Castiel was leaning against the Impala. He was already pristine because he had used his angelic powers to clean up. Castiel looked at Dean and Sam and smirked. 

Dean strode over to him, pulled Castiel toward him, and soundly kissed him. After a moment, he stepped backwards. Castiel once again had mud all over the front of his trench coat.

Castiel shook his head. "I love you, Dean. Despite your lack of common sense."

Dean shot him a charming grin, "Maybe you love me because of your lack of common sense."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

Castiel said, "Now repeat after me. We will not park the Impala on a haunted bridge…."


End file.
